Misfit
by CanYouSeeMe
Summary: Renesmee is fully grown now, and her and Jacob's relationship had flourished - producing a child. Calipso had always known she was different, afterall it was the reason why she was in hiding. But, she will be uncovered, and the truth will come out...
1. Prologue

How many times had I imagined this moment? It seemed inevitable - the unavoidable outcome of my life. I was a misfit, a _risk_, like my mother before me.

This time was different though. No-one was coming to protect me from the unstoppable force that wanted me to join or die. How could I not do what they wanted, when refusing would only put my loved ones in danger? How could I not give those loved ones the one thing they deserve? Their lives were much more precious to me than my own.


	2. Chapter 1  New beginnings

From the first moment that I opened my eyes I knew I was different. The way my Grandfather first reacted when I laid my newborn chubby hand upon my Grandmother started the realisation that I was not going to be the average vampire hybrid, like my Mother. My thoughts, which were crystal clear to my Grandfather (Edward Cullen) while I was in the womb, vanished as soon as I came in to physical contact with his wife. This was not all however, much to the surprise of my mixed-up family, it seemed that Bella Cullen's gift was not the only one I would copy and make my own. As soon as I was being pasted from the hands of each family member my collection was piling up. Emotions, thoughts and the future were now also mediums in which I could delve in to.

Carlisle - my Great-Grandfather - launched himself in to in-depth study as to why I was, essentially, stealing gifts. He of course speculated that it could be something to do with the fact that my Mother was a very talented half-breed and my Father a shape-shifter. Both special in their own right. Still, how could it be possible for someone to take on others' gifts and use them to their own benefit? One thing was for sure; the Volturi could not know of my existence. I would undoubtedly be seen as either the ultimate prize or the ultimate threat. Both of which my family was not happy about.


	3. Chapter 2 Bonfire

Hunting. Same as usual - trying to ignore the rather unappealing scent of my "vegetarian" meal, while concentrating on making as little mess as possible. Least the rough, woody scented blood numbed my thirst. Urgh, definately less appealing than human blood, but slightly more than common human food. You see, like Renesmee (my Mother) I could eat human food, but preferred the effect that blood had on me. It made me feel stronger, fuller and more in control of my thirst.

I found it easier to hunt the way my Father does, letting instincts override the revulsion of the act. Also, like him, I found that in my wolf-form my instincts ran in my veins. That's right. I had managed to pick up the strange habit of phasing in to a wolf when ever I had the need or my temper forced me too. _Fabulous _- just more weird to add to my collection. Anyway, it did have its uses, the hunting for one and the freedom for the other. Whenever I felt the need I could escape my thoughts and run like the wolf itself - wild and true.

While I was mulling over all this in my head (as I frequently did), I had finally had my fill - two large does and a buck. Straightening up, I brushed a few twigs that had got caught in my hair as I was springing towards my prey. Hmm... I would probably have to go change, Great-Aunt Alice would certainly not approve of the mud-stains in my clothes, besides it would make her happy to help me choose another outfit.

"Where are you going Cali? You know we don't like it when you go off by yourself, it's dangerous out there." Jacob caught my arm before I could run-off in the direction of the large, white house. A small part of my mind briefly contemplated the fact that I could easily break his hold of me, without even breaking a sweat - strength was on my side in this instance. However I quickly banished these errant thoughts, my parents only feared for my safety.

"Sorry Dad. I was just heading home - Carlisle might have discovered something, besides I have had enough." I saw an emotion flicker across Jacob's face. _Pity? _But he quickly composed himself and him and Renesmee each grabbed one of my hands and together we ran back through the woods.

I could hear Carlisle's thoughts before I could see him. He was pondering over some myths he had uncovered.

_This one is similar to the last one I read, however nothing about the ability to duplicate gifts or shape-shifting. I wonder..._ I couldn't listen to much more. I never really expected him to find anything. What difference did it make anyway? I am who I am, and there is nothing I can do to change it.

I met Alice on the porch steps, she was eager to make the most of my sudden willingness to let her dress me. As usual Jasper was there, in companionable silence. I didn't pay much attention to what she put on me, I knew she would make me look in the mirror when she was done, so I waited as she fussed over and perfected the outfit.

"Yes... Lovely. Green looks brilliant on you. You should definitely let me dress you more often. Those jeans and t-shirts you wear" she _tsked_ in reproach, "you take after Bella too much. I love her and everything, but her lack of care for fashion is almost _painful_," I just sighed and let her continue. I knew my disinterest in clothes was not what she hoped for in a Grand-Niece, but like she said I shared too much of my personality with my Gran.

When Alice had finished she danced out of the room dragging me along behind her. We entered the pride of her existence - her bathroom. All along one wall was a mirror framed by shelves lined with beauty products (not that she needed any of it, ever). She spun me around so that I could examine my appearance.

I stared at my reflection. It wasn't like I hadn't seen it so many times before, it's just that I looked so _different_ to the other members of my family. Unlike the pure vampires that make up the majority of the Cullens, who were pale skinned and had variations of amber, topaz or pitch eyes, my skin was tinted russet and my eyes were a rather shocking shade of green. I still didn't fit in among humans any better than they did, as I shared the same angular perfection in my features and I still gave humans that feelings of irrational fear.

"So... What do you think?" Jasper chuckled at Alice's impatience. I could hear that Alice was starting to think that I didn't like her handiwork. I decided I had better dispel her worries, so I told her it was awesome (with as much enthusiasm as I could muster). Her happiness flooded over the room. _How did Jasper ever get used to that?_ It was weird having emotions flowing around me. I shook my head - I still had a question I wanted to ask my Great-Uncle.

"Jasper? Are you and Emmett going hunting this Wednesday?" I was wondering, because I knew that both myself and Alice had seen a few sunny days coming. School was out of the question for certain members of my household when it came to the sun. Jasper said that they were, yet his thoughts quickly removed any hopes I had for a remotely enjoyable week.

_You know your mother would not approve of you skipping school. No one notices your skin like ours'. Better luck next time._

I sighed and decided not to argue with him, after-all, I knew he was right. My skin did not reflect and seemingly shatter the rays of light in quite the way that other vampires did - it merely produced a slight glow, nothing to give the humans any reason to think I was anymore unusual than they already thought.

I thanked Alice again and darted out of the room. I wanted to visit the wolf pack this evening, they were planning a bonfire. I was about to sprint out the door and head towards La Push myself, but once again my parents were waiting to escort me there._ Oh Boy. Can't a girl catch a break? _

We rode in the Rabbit, as to not attract too much unwanted attention. _Like that was possible_. I saw a pedestrian stop half way across the road, mouth open wide, staring directly at us. After a few seconds, I leaned over Jacob's shoulder and pressed the horn twice - I was not known for my patience. My parents shot me dirty looks, while I stifled a giggle as the walker immediately jumped and hurried off the road.

"Don't _do _that! You know they were just a little surprised, give them time to recover before you scare them witless," Renesmee scolded me - she wanted me to fit in, or at least for people not to fear me too much. I lent back in to my seat, pouting slightly - cheering-up when I spied the first few houses that signalled we were entering the reservation.

I hopped out of the still moving car as we came close to Billy Black's house.

"Granddad!" I leapt in to the small house, careful not to take the front door off its hinges as I shoved it out of the way. A huge grin spread across Billy's face after he realised who just barged their way in. I smiled back and walked towards him, slower now - I was aware of how my speed tended to make him a little uncomfortable. Renesmee and Jacob strolled in after me, laughing at my eagerness.


End file.
